Back Up
Mace & Ace address the people who have hostility towards them and their brother, Ro Ro. Lyrics ''Intro: ''Kahns on the beat ''[Verse 1: Mace & Ace] Kahns here, bitch, and we hate stupid niggas Shoot all them dumb hoes, 5, 6 triggers Pics in the chat and I call 'em out with rigor I hate all these bitchin' ass, fake ass niggas '''Same group of brothers, add our sisters in the picture' We'll come beat your ass, all these hoes gettin' triggered Look at us snicker, cause we're talkin' 'bout you, nigga Come and face us right, we standin' here front and center How can you thrive with them fake ass hoes? Talkin' 'bout you are the friends you chose Fake ass "bros" match those fake ass flows We're the white and black ashes on your damn elbows ''Mace & Ace Back up, you might get smacked up Back up, you might get smacked up Back up, you might get smacked up Stupid ass hoes, baby boy, go pick your slack up 2: Mace It's Macey Macey, and those dudes think they'll attack us (Yup) Cryin' ass hoes, get your girl to come back, sis (Ha) Brand new track, Bitchy Twins cause a spasm (Facts) We keep a couple volts, we'll electrocute these niggas, period (Period) You niggas weak, let's be serious (Lol) You hoes act like some pussies, the screenshots made you delirious (Wow) Eat my ass, bitch it's over, ended fast, you furious You see I'm all up in my phone, my words are injurious (Bitch) You might have some Yeezy's, you went broke for it (Yup) You a stupid nigga, got the proof for it (Business) I bet you that it's Jaden givin' looks at me (Lil' bitch) I bet you that it's Cameron tryin' fight with me Bad bitch, y'all niggas below average Um, when I come around y'all just a mad bitch (Ha) Um, y'all just tryin' to suck dick, look what you've become Niggas are the bitches, y'all just switchin' up for fun Mace & Ace Back up, you might get smacked up Back up, you might get smacked up Back up, you might get smacked up Stupid ass hoes, baby boy, go pick your slack up 3: Ace Acey comin' back, and you know I'm the White Caper I'll be sweet, I'll be nice, but I'm not a damn forgetter Cause I'm sick of bitch niggas, hell yeah, I just hate ya And I feel so bad for ya, cause your pussy really stinks, hun Niggas want some glamour and turn into a prancer (Yup) They wanna fight, but you cannot touch me, sir Fuck it up with planners, they're imperfect like their grammar They hate on me, I'm sneaky, Pink Panther Oh, you hate faggots, well I hate maggots I don't care about your pain, nigga, try to get fucked (Chill) Yeah, I know you dating, shit, your girlfriend ain't the bitch Stay in your own relationship, get out Janaya's, bitch M-mad ass bitch since grammar school (Yeah) Fuck you, Red One, Cam too You stupid hussies lurkin' and can't fuck with me You talk all that shit, bitch, ain't confronting me (Period) Mace & Ace Back up, you might get smacked up Back up, you might get smacked up Back up, you might get smacked up Stupid ass hoes, baby boy, go pick your slack up Trivia * The entirety of the song is towards the ''Fellow Kings group chat for conspiring against Ro Ro. ** This excludes Deon, Rasheed, Sherman, and Elijah. * The lyrics, "add our sisters in the picture" is a reference to Mileena, Nya, and Kitana being the females in line with the B. Brothers' generation. * The twins make a few questions and statements to the boys who are excluded from this song. Those are: ** "How can you thrive with them fake ass hoes?" ** "Talkin' 'bout you are the friends you chose." - to Elijah and Deon ** "Fake ass 'bros' match those fake ass flows." - criticizes Keith's rap flow. * The lyrics, "We keep a couple volts, we'll electrocute these niggas, period," references Ro Ro's electric hair. * The lyrics, "the screenshots made you delirious," reference to Ro Ro taking screenshots of the Fellow Kings group chat. * Ace calls himself the White Caper, a double entendre because his clothing, hair, and cape are white, while also calling himself a white-wearing criminal. * The lyrics, "Niggas want some glamour and turn into a prancer," are saying that the boys just want attention and turn into "prancers" which are feminine men. * The Pink Panther is known to sneak around. * The lyrics, "Oh, you hate faggots," references Donnovan saying he "hates that faggot", which is him saying he hates Ro Ro. * The lyrics, "Stay in your own relationship, get out Janaya's, bitch," references to how Esosa says he didn't appreciate how Ro Ro was "thirsty" for a picture of his friend, Janaya, and trying to tell her boyfriend to "tell him to relax". * The lyrics, "M-mad ass bitch since grammar school," references to how Esosa hasn't changed since the day Ro Ro met him in elementary school. * The "Red One" is Keith, who's been fake to Ro Ro for a long time. This definitely isn't the first or last time Keith's been fake. * The lyrics, "You talk all that shit, bitch, ain't confronting me," reference how Cameron asked, "All in favor of beating Ro Ro's ass, say I," and all the boys said "I". Have they confronted him? No. Will they confront him? No, and if they do then good luck to them.